The present invention relates to devices for the delivery, administration and passage of medicament and other fluids and methods and uses thereof. The invention relates to an insertion head for medical or pharmaceutical applications, which can be positioned on an organic tissue, such as human skin, and which comprises an insertion means which penetrates into the tissue when the insertion head is positioned on the tissue or after the insertion head has been positioned on the tissue. The insertion head may be part of an infusion set for administering a medicine.
An insertion head is known from DE 198 21 723 C 1 which comprises a base, a flexible cannula and an injection needle. The cannula projects from a lower side of the base. The injection needle stabilises the cannula, while the cannula is inserted into a patient's tissue. In order to stabilise the cannula, the injection needle protrudes through the cannula, and the cannula nestles around the injection needle. A needle protection is detachably fastened to the base as a protection against pricking injuries. The injection needle projects from the lower side of the insertion head, along with the cannula surrounding it, and the needle protection considerably enlarges the volume of the insertion head as well as the volume of its packaging. The needle protection is also awkward to remove.
The subject of German patent application No. 10 2004 039 408.3 is an insertion head which comprises a base including a lower side which can be positioned on organic tissue, and a space-saving insertion means which is movably mounted by the base and can be inserted into the tissue. The insertion means assumes a protective position for storage, transport and handling up until being inserted into the tissue. In order to be inserted, it can be moved from the protective position into an insertion position. A pivoting mobility is disclosed as a preferred type of movement. In order to be able to move the insertion means, a handle is provided for the user which can be pivoted together with the insertion means. The insertion head may be compact and may not require the removal of a needle protection. In order to move the insertion means into the insertion position, the user does however have to grip the insertion head with one hand and pivot the handle together with the insertion means with the other hand.